Alexandria Granger, MD
Personality & Traits General Overview Serious, yet once you know her she does have a sense of humor. She is dedicated to her work and career. Yet as an individual she could learn from having the experience of more developed relationships with people on a personal level. Strengths & Weaknesses +Athletic, Educated Dedicated -Emotional, Stubborn, Single-minded (at times) Ambitions Wishes to learn as much as she can as a Doctor in order to make her a better Doctor. Doesn't necessarily want to 'rule the world' or receive high positions in the military to do this. Hobbies & Interests Opera, Hockey, Ice Skating, Hiking, Collecting books (most are on Earth) Studying Ancient Physicians. History Personal History Born in Vancouver, BC, Canada to Allen and Vivian Granger. Allen served in the Canadien military while Vivian worked as a Doctor in Vancouver. An only child she quickly learned to focus herself. She admired both her parents who were very involved in their careers, despite their child, this however just made more career oriented. When Alex was six months old, Vivian's parents died in a car accident, leaving a small town doctor's office in Washington to their daughter. With Allen's military service time as a pilot coming to an end; he remained in Canada for another year while he finished his tenure with them. Vivian and Alex moved to La Conner, Washington and she took over the family business. It was at this time that Vivian also applied and received dual citizenship for Alex. Living her life in the small town, Alex flourished as she grew up, becoming very attached to the idea of becoming a Doctor. As a teen she remained steadfast in her wish to get into the medical field and she graduated near the top of her class. Upon graduating she joined the Navy to become a Doctor. It was difficult for the young woman. She struggled and nearly washed out of basic because of the difficulty level of the training. Despite that she rallied the last few weeks and was able to finish. Her next step was the medical school which because of her family connection with the field made this part of the training much more manageable for her. Upon graduation, she was assigned to the middle east and served as a Doctor for a Marine unit for 4 years. Patching up as many of the wounded as possible. In her last year the hospital she was working in was suicide bombed and she was seriously injured. The young woman's hands were burned and she had to learn to use them again. She has fought for the last two years to recover and has managed to return to practically 99 percent of her earlier ability. She struggles with coping at time but appears to be moving on in her life which has allowed her to serve the Corp again; as a Doctor. This path was short lived though as her career path turned a corner at this point when she was asked to serve as a Liaison at the Pentagon. She wasn't overly excited by this development however she went with it. This lasted for about two years. Her work as a liasion did not go unnoticed and three years later she was invited to join a special forces unit as a medic for a program called Stargate. She served as a medic and doctor at the Colorado base for 3 years. Service Record * 2006 - Navy Basic Training * 2010 - Graduated from Navy HPSP * 2010 - Assigned to Marine Unit 6th Battalion 7th Marines, Medical Support. * 2012 - Assigned to Pentagon, Medical Liasion for Marines * 2014 - Assigned to Stargate Program as Medic/Doctor * 2017 - Assigned to Midgard Expedition as Doctor.